havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Mara
Mara ' (AKA "the mysterious woman") is the original identity of 'Audrey Parker, Lucy Ripley, Sarah Vernon and Veronica. She is said to be one of the two original creators of The Troubles,and possesses the ability to create, modify, and strengthen them at will. Her personality is ruthless, manipulative, mean, and devious. The only person she ever cares for is William, as he is her only weakness because they are connected. Her mission is to wreak Havoc on Haven once again and find a way to get William back. Mara originates from the Void. She was the main antagonist of season 5's first half. Background She was forced by Agent Howard 'to take on another identity every 27 years, following 'Hunter Meteor Storm cycle as a punishment for inflicting troubles upon the town of Haven. Until Season 4, Episode 13 "The Lighthouse", her personality was hidden. 1 In the episode "Chosen," it is discovered that Mara was actually a kind, loving, and caring person, much like Audrey, until something tragic happened to her father. She blames her mother for what has happened to her father. It was then she became what she is now. Abilities Little is known about just how different other worlders are from regular humans. Mara's intelligence far outstrips that of ordinary people. A true Machiavellian schemer, she's able to fake kindness and get inside other people's heads with ease. In reality, though, she's utterly without mercy and remorse amuses her. Mara views humans as nothing more than guinea pigs. The only person she seems to care about is her partner in crime William. As she created The Troubles, Mara can manipulate and worsen them but can't remove them. Mara is also naturally immune to most Troubles, an ability her imposed personalities are able to access. It is discovered through her father that Mara has Aether within her blood and bodily system due to being infused with Aether as a young child to save her from death. Therefore, it is found that due to this particular reason Mara has a particularly adept talent of controlling and manipulating Aether. Releasing Her True Identity In Season 4, Episode 12, her original identity was uncovered by the memories and experiences of her reincarnations, namely Audrey Parker.' '''Fragments of her memory and personality traits were revealed when 'William 'forced her to return 'Duke Crocker's '''curse to him so he could end the Harker Curse. When Audrey pushed William through The Door, William grabbed her arm and their connection forced Mara's personality to emerge. William knew Mara was in there but Audrey pushed him back to where he came from. Taking over Audrey In See No Evil, Mara finds Nathan and handcuffs him to a pole and takes his gun. Mara soon begins to look for Jennifer in order find William. She soon heads to a coffee shop where a Thinny is located, and pretends to be Audrey in order to get the employee to cooperate. She soon discovers it's sealed and when the employee mentions calling Nathan, Mara shoots him in the head. Mara heads to the next Thinny which is in a forest and manages to get the upper hand on Dwight who attempts to sneak up on her. Dwight asks if she is causing the Trouble, and Mara tells him no. Mara later sneaks up on Nathan and holds him while she tests the Thinny. When it doesn't open Nathan teases her and Mara shoots him in the shoulder, though she was hesitant due to Audrey still being in her somewhere which she does not know yet. In Speak No Evil, Mara uses a pencil to kill a woman from Boston for her clothes, so she can pretend to be Audrey. In The Old Switcheroo: Part 2, Duke and Nathan revert back to their original bodies after they manage to reunite the Doohan brothers, who were the main cause of the body swapping Trouble. They then bind Mara so that Duke can unleash a 'reincarnation Trouble' that can get Audrey back. The Trouble causes a shockwave, knocking all three down. When they get up, Mara initially laughs at Nathan and Duke's failure, but it backfired when they hear someone. Nathan recognizes something which leads him to finding, lying on the floor, a naked blonde woman who turned out to be Audrey. Mara is horrified by this now that she and Audrey are separated. Separated From Audrey In Nowhere Man, Mara is locked in the brig of the Cape Rouge in chains. In Mortality, Duke takes Mara to the hospital so she can get some Aether that will allow her to fix him. However, a Trouble that steals oxygen prevents Mara from taking the aether and instead loses it to Dwight, who catches her in Charlotte's office. Duke later carries her outside to revive her, and soon they meet with the cause of the sickness Trouble. Mara stabs the doctor who begged Duke to kill him to save everyone as he knows of Duke's trouble but Duke refused and as he lay dying, she convinces Duke to 'finish him off' or him dying is all for nothing but her pleasure Duke does just that, thus saving everyone inside the hospital. The pair then leave. Mara manipulates Duke into believing that she wants to fix him and that they are allies, but she is actually just trying to get the Aether being kept by Nathan and Dwight. It goes missing before Mara and Duke can steal it from Nathan's office, and it is revealed that Kirk Bowers was the one who had stolen it. Mara left while Duke was passed out, and she struck a deal with Kirk, saying that she will fix his Trouble in exchange for the Aether. Kirk gives her the Aether, and she uses it to turn Duke into a Trouble-Bomb while they are having sex. She then fakes her own kidnapping so that Duke will blame Kirk and tie up her loose end; as expected, Duke killed Kirk, and Mara took off her own toe and sent it to Duke in mocking. She phones him and tells him that she has been using him the entire time, and that when his Trouble-Bomb explodes, it will infect thousands in Haven with all-new Troubles, as well the ones he has bottled up inside of him. She then makes plans to find an open Thinny and pass through it in order to obtain more Aether, but Charlotte has sealed them all. Duke, preferring to explode in the Void so as not to hurt anyone, intimidates Vince and Dave into telling him the location of an open Thinny, and striking a deal with Mara to go through with her. Before either of them can leave, they are stopped by Audrey, Nathan and Charlotte, the latter of whom tries to get through to her daughter, believing that Mara blames herself for what happened to her father. Mara laughs in her face and says that she blames Charlotte, but Charlotte convinces Mara to allow her to merge her with Audrey and become whole again. Mara consents, but is betrayed by Charlotte at the last second; instead of Audrey being absorbed into Mara, Mara is absorbed into Audrey. Mara is killed in the process, and Audrey is made whole again. But despite all of this, Mara still had the last laugh, as Duke Crocker's Trouble-Bomb then exploded into Haven. Appearances Comics *Haven: In The Beginning References # ↑ "The Lighthouse" Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:The Mysterious Woman Category:From Another World Category:Comic characters Category:Deceased